Assassin's Tango (In the Closet)
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Spike has his eyes on Yugi. Could it be that Yugi desires him in return...?


**Hey there! Here's a new AU Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day, while I was listening to this song called "Assassin's Tango (In the Closet)", which is kind of a mash-up of the songs Assassin's Tango by John Powell (from the 2005 film **Mr. & Mrs. Smith**) and In the Closet by Michael Jackson. It's a neat song to listen to as well. I like it. :) **

**Hope you like this oneshot as well. :) **

**In this oneshot, as this is AU, Spike has his eyes on Yugi Moto. Could it be that Yugi might desire him in return...? **

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Assassin's Tango (In the Closet)

_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)_

_Beata Maria_  
_You know I am a righteous man_  
_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

_Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)_

_Beata Maria_  
_You know I'm so much purer than_  
_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

_Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)_

_Then tell me, Maria_  
_Why I see her dancing there_  
_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

_Cogitatione (In thought)_

_I feel her, I see her_  
_The sun caught in her raven hair_  
_Is blazing in me out of all control_

_Verbo et opere (In word and deed)_

_Like fire_  
_Hellfire_  
_This fire in my skin_  
_This burning_  
_Desire_  
_Is turning me to sin_  
-Tony Jay, **Hellfire**

Fifteen-year-old Yugi Moto, his amethyst eyes closed, was asleep in a bed with black sheets and a red bedspread. But he wasn't alone. The vampire known as Spike (aka William the Bloody because of his poetry that was said to be ‛bloody awful' back when he was human), already awake and fully dressed in his usual outfit – a pair of black jeans, a red shirt and a black duster – was holding him to his chest. Spike's grip was quite a little possessive. As though he had claimed Yugi for his own and never wanted to let him go.

In a sense, Spike had made the King of Games his own. The mark on Yugi's throat that had been made by Spike's fangs was definite and inscrutable proof of that.

Yugi groaned while his heliotrope eyes blinked before they fully opened. He then turned his head and perceived eyes that were almost similar to Kaiba's (although instead of making him feel cold and scared all over, this person made him feel quite the opposite – nice and warm, to be precise).

Catching Yugi's eye, Spike smiled. "How are you feelin', Yugi, my little pet?"

Using his hands, Yugi pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at Spike. "I'm feeling okay – kind of."

Spike nodded as he released Yugi from his grip. "I know how that feels myself sometimes," he said. His smile then transfigured into a smirk at the shocked look on Yugi's face. "I've seen it happen and have been there, too, to be precise."

The look of shock on Yugi's face was soon replaced by puzzlement. "What are you saying, Spike?" he asked while quirking one eyebrow, just as he'd seen Spike do sometimes. To Yugi, when it came to doing something, even something small such as quirking one eyebrow, Spike was a master at it. And there was another thing Yugi knew. If a small habit such as quirking an eyebrow was an Olympic event, he knew that Spike would be the one to get the gold medal, of course. He knew that for sure.

Spike shrugged. "I'm not sure, pet. I'm not sure."

Yugi sighed. Sometimes, if you needed answers, you had to get them yourself. It looked as though, for him, tonight had to be one of those nights. Great.

Finally, to break the silence that was currently beginning to get on both his and Spike's nerves, Yugi said, "Oh, well. As they say in France – _C'est la vie_."

However, what Yugi wasn't expecting was for Spike to, off all things, instantly and suddenly break out of the trance his thoughts had put him in (thanks to the little bit of French Yugi had spoken), pull him close to Spike's body and then say, between kisses up and down Yugi's upper arm, "Yugi, that's French. Please, speak some more, my little mate." Spike's eyes seemed to suddenly flash gold.

Yugi gladly obliged. _"Chère amour de la mine. Mon amour. Mon très cher," _he said, hoping to incite the flames of love residing in Spike's blood.

Thankfully, just as Yugi had hoped, it worked. Spike, his passions seemingly inflamed by Yugi's ability to speak not only his words, but also his mind – and in another language at that, began kissing up and down Yugi's arm. And speaking another language, especially French, sure had some advantages, too. In Spike's mind, Yugi not only knew how to play Duel Monsters – the card game that was also known to even vampires such as himself – but also how to speak French. And at the moment, he was doing it so well.

Spike continued to plant kisses up and down Yugi's arm. Finally, feeling he had done enough of that for now, he then stopped to look Yugi in the eyes, and smirked at what he saw there.

Yugi's amethyst eyes were now hooded, and in them were a mixture of emotions that Spike had seen and memorized for many centuries since before he had met Yugi: anger, sadness, lust, coldness (something that Spike had first thought could only be associated with someone like Seto Kaiba, that is until Spike stood outside Buffy's room in the castle in Scotland listening to Buffy and Kaiba as Kaiba took her to his bed and helped her to forget all her fears in his own enigmatic way), iciness, fear, worry, and last, but not least, innocence.

Finally, when Yugi looked at Spike, Spike's smirk changed into a smile at seeing the look that was a combination of desire and want there. That very look, it seemed, was able to push itself to the front of the battlefield known as Yugi's emotions and stood there like two bodyguards.

Spike knew all too well what it was that the look meant. It meant that Yugi wanted Spike... badly.

The thought made Spike's grin transform itself back into a deadly smirk that seemed to be one of his trademarks. With that thought, he then began placing butterfly kisses along Yugi's bare throat.

Yugi simultaneously began to writhe and moan. His moans were music to Spike's ears. After Spike pulled his mouth away, he then said,  
"How does that feel, pet? To know that the Puppy is suddenly the Big Bad Wolf again?"

Yugi couldn't think up a good answer to that, though. He was too lost in the sensations Spike was creating with his fingers along Yugi's skin to even care. Spike grinned as his fingers and thumb began a light dance along the bare portions of Yugi's flesh and then began to gently tug at his clothes. As soon as a piece of Yugi's outfit – consisting of a black T-shirt, shoes, blue coat and matching pants – was slowly pulled off, it was then tossed aside.

Spike then looked to see if his hypnosis spell he had put on Yugi had worn off yet. Luckily, the spell was still working and going quite strong. Spike had practiced the spell of hypnosis for what seemed like twelve centuries even before he met Yugi. Usually, he would save it for those who were both criminals and, in his mind, deserved to die from what he referred to as his "fatal bite of death".

"It's a little service I throw in," he explained to Yugi once. "You've seen what the garden spider and the black widow spider do to the insects they catch in their web before drinking their blood?" Yugi nodded, fascinated. "Well, that's kind of what I do with my victims. I put them to sleep by locking their eyes with my own, so they don't feel any pain from the bite as my fangs pierce their skin. Instead, all they feel is pleasure – pure, unadulterated pleasure. It makes them feel as though they've left their bodies as I drain them of their crimson life force until they're finally, mercifully dead."

Smirking at his good luck, Spike then cast his cerulean orbs at Yugi's body, now devoid of any clothing, as well as most definitely very well-endowed... especially in the area between the legs, to be precise. Spike licked his lips as he then took Yugi's wrists in a gentle grip and pinned them above his head.

"Spike...?" Yugi finally managed to say, to which Spike simply smirked.

"Shh, little one," Spike replied. His cobalt eyes now took on a gleam. Only this was a different kind of gleam than the one Yugi had long since heard of and was usually used to seeing more than once, especially with Spike.

"What is it, Spike?" Yugi asked, his curiosity now aroused. He really wanted to know what it was that Spike was about to tell him. Maybe it was a secret of some kind.

Spike instantly sensed this and replied, "Yugi, let me put it this way. Apparently, I sense that something is about to happen."

"What?" Yugi queried.

"Something's up," Spike explained. "I always know."

Yugi blinked. "You mean like the wolf in that movie titled ‛The Journey of Natty Gann' and how he could sense things – like he had a sixth sense, almost?"

Spike nodded. "Exactly. Something like that, yes."

Yugi blinked. "Wow."

Again, Spike nodded. This time, his cobalt orbs seemed to hold Yugi in place.

"You see," Spike said, "they will never understand you. However, I can.

"You know," Spike went on after a moment, "you humans have a saying. All's fair in love and war, my dear, most beautiful _partenaire pour la vie_. And this will be both."

Smirking, Spike then bent his head, slipped into his game face and then opened his mouth, thus baring his white fangs...

Finally, he then bent to Yugi's throat, and, being careful not to tear at the skin, gently pierced the pale, white flesh until the blood made its appearance. However, Yugi didn't cry out at the pain, which was partly because of the hypnotism spell. Instead, he simply let the moans of pleasure fly from his throat in a bird-like fashion. Spike growled at the taste of the crimson life force that belonged to the boy they called Yugi Moto.

_Yugi, _Spike thought, and instantly took a liking to how it sounded. _A lovely name, especially for a boy like him, too. And I have heard that it means ‛game' in Japanese as well. Quite something there, I might say._

When Spike felt he had taken enough blood for the moment, he pulled his now bloodstained fangs out of Yugi's throat before sealing the bite marks with his tongue, thus healing them.

Being the kind of vampire that was very protective, especially in a brotherly kind of way, Spike made it so that when other vampires saw the mark on Yugi's neck or smelled Spike's scent on Yugi's body, they would get the message and stay away. If they didn't get the message and tried to feed on Yugi anyway, they would instantly get repelled by Spike's scent – a mixture of bourbon, red pennies and Marlboro cigarettes – once they caught a whiff of it.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi," Spike whispered to Yugi, who was now asleep. "You'll get used to being my little brother. After all, I have always wanted a little brother. And ever since I laid eyes on you, I instantly sensed that you fit the bill for that perfectly."

He then reached for the black sheets and put them up to almost around Yugi's neck. Then, when he placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead, he also fell asleep, holding Yugi to him in a protective way...

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked reading this as much as I did writing it. After all, Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers are not only very neat to write, but they're also quite something to cook up from time to time. And the ones that take place in an alternate universe sure are very cool, too. **

**Anyway, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
